In riding a bicycle, the pedaling power of the user is a primary factor in determining how fast the rider will get to the destination. There are other factors associated with the bicycle and the interaction between the rider and the bicycle, such as the wind resistance (i.e., drag coefficient) and the weight of the rider and/or bicycle.
In order to optimize the power output of the rider on the bicycle, it is important that the bicycle be of appropriate dimensions for the rider. The rider must be in an aerodynamic riding position as much as possible, but the position should affect the breathing and the pedaling of the rider as little as possible. The pedaling power is directly related to the heart rate of the rider, whereby adequate breathing is essential to an optimized riding position.
At present, when purchasing a bicycle, a rider moves onto the bike having its rear wheel supported by a trainer. According to the salesman's experience, various adjustments are made (vertical and horizontal position of the seat, stem length and handlebar height) until a suitable riding position is reached, often as visually decided by the salesman. The rider must at the very least stop pedaling and lean forward to make adjustments to the seat. In some instances, the rider must come off the bicycle for adjustments to be made.
In the indoor training industry and more specifically in gyms, stationary bikes are often limited as to the adjustable parameters that are available for the user. Moreover, a user of the stationary bicycle often lacks the ability or the assistance of a trainer to adjust the bicycle to a proper fit. Therefore, a rider training on a stationary bicycle often does not sit in the optimized riding position, therefore not fully benefiting from the workout.